


Mikasa Erenstoy

by SquareRootBeer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Fingerfucking, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Smut, Vanilla Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquareRootBeer/pseuds/SquareRootBeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minor spoilers. After Eren's final battle with the female titan, which ends with less than stellar results, Mikasa confronts him while he recovers, and unearths a secret that will either make or break her. Adult themes, language, and situations. 18 Plus Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mikasa Erenstoy

AN: I apologize for the awkward formatting, AOOO doesn't currently support file upload, best as I can tell, and my direct copy-paste resulted in added spaces all over.  For a much better formatted version of this story, including proper italicization, please see Mikasa Erenstoy on Fanfiction.net.  Thank you.

Mikasa Erenstoy   
Disclaimer: All recognizable figures and ideas belong to their respective owners.   
Warning: This is a work of adult fan fiction, and should not be read by those easily offended by vulgarity, extreme sexual situations, or other mature themes.   
"You spared her. After everything she's done? You had the chance, but you just..." I ask, as cold, uncomfortable knots, born from dark emotions like unease, jealousy, and betrayal, tighten to painful levels in my empty stomach. "Why would you do such a thing? Eren? I don't understand..."   
We're alone in a cold room, whose thick, lusterless metal walls and small size do a good job of articulating the unease those in command feel towards Eren Jäger, despite yesterday's violent battle which he'd fought in; been torn apart in, and all for humanity's sake. The only light in the 'healing cell', as I'd heard them call it, comes from a duo of low burning wax candles in opposing corners, which cast Eren's downward facing eyes in an impenetrable shadow, making it hard for me to guess what my friend is thinking.   
The silence stretches on and on, but I have time. I'm patient. I've already confirmed thrice with Eren that he's okay; that he's healed up, had something hot to eat, was able to fall asleep last night, had recovered from yesterday's fight against her, etcetera, etcetera; so I'm perfectly content to wait all night if that’s how long it takes for his considerably smaller wick of patience to burn out.   
As time ticks on I adjust my most prized possession, a maroon neck scarf a young Eren Jäger had gently wrapped around my neck once upon a time, and spare a quick peek at my now older friend's bare chested form. The small, thin patch of curly brown hair he's managed to grow between his pectorals is charming, but probably not enough to ward off the chill that’s lingering in the cell. The many goose bumps, running up and down his arms and chest, confirm to me that I'm right. Eren must be quite cold, sitting there on that thinly-padded metal bed with but a single threadbare sheet to ward off the cold. The tips of my fingers itch with the urge to wrap something around him, but even I, overbearing Mikasa Ackerman, know better than to do a fool thing like that.   
It's as Eren so often likes to remind me; I am not his mother.   
He is not my responsibility.   
He can take care of himself.   
Still...   
Before I can figure out a way to get Eren to cover up without coming across as doting, he suddenly aims his blue and green eyed gaze my way and I freeze.   
There's an unhealthy mix of shame and disgust in those beautiful orbs of his, and for a brief moment I think it's for me, and my stomach drops and the quick sting of surprised, hurt tears prick at the backs of my eyes. A second later, when I decipher the self-loathing and embarrassment in his gaze, I realize that, no, these awful emotions aren't meant for me.   
They're for him.   
The realization that he's feeling that way about himself doesn't exactly make me feel any better, but it's a different, more familiar type of panic that takes me now.   
Something is wrong with Eren.   
What the fuck is it, who the fuck caused it, and where the fuck are they!?   
I'll kill them.   
I open my mouth to ask him what I need to do, and no matter what he tell me to do, I'll do it.   
Because its him.   
My whole world.   
The boy who saved my life.   
My closest, most precious friend, who gives lonely, aimless, silly-old-me purpose in this cruel world; who makes all the bloodstained dreams, impulsive fears, and harsh realities of life within these walls melt away, until I'm left feeling strong and useful.   
Because he's the man I've long since fallen in love with...   
My mouth is open, and I'm about to ask him just what the hell is wrong, but before I can get a single word out, Eren jerkily shakes his head, and I hesitantly, moodily, stay quiet.   
"Mikasa," he murmurs, lowering his eyes and resolutely staring down at his fisted hands, which are resting tensely atop his hospital pajama clad lap. "You deserve to know," he says, and I can't help but think he's talking to himself more than he is me at this point, "I hesitated because... Because Annie and I... Well, we are, ah, were, I guess, a- a lot alike, you could say."   
Before I can interject, he's once again looking up, cutting me off for the second time in as many minutes and saying, "In more ways than the obvious, I mean."   
I'm helpless to stop the dark, unhappy frown I feel on my face from growing after hearing that. Needing a quick moment to master my features, I set about retrieving the sole other piece of furniture in the room, a plain wooden chair, and scoot it into position next to the head of Eren's bed. It only takes me a second, and once I'm sat down I look back up to find Eren's eyes still on me. Needing, but not really wanting, anymore, to hear the rest of what Eren has to say about him and Annie, I give my longtime friend an imploring nod, and he continues.   
"It's pretty fucked up, I know," Eren says, while shooting me a look that screams, 'so don't remind me', before he continues with, "but Annie and I, uh, well, we had a bit of a, uh, well, a thing, I guess."   
"What kind of 'thing'," I ask immediately, sharply. Eren gives a tiny wince at my whip-like tone but I'm too disgruntled to care.   
Seconds pass, until suddenly his features set and become grim.   
Its a look that's telling of a strengthened resolve.   
The look of resignation on his face makes his eyes seem dull and, suddenly, I can't catch my breath, even though I'm doing nothing more strenuous than sitting perfectly still in a stupid, uncomfortable fucking chair, waiting to hear what thing my Eren apparently had with that traitorous bitch.   
It's so plain across his features that I can almost hear Erin's mental, 'Just fucking man up already', as he locks his remorseful eyes with my dark, stormy grey ones and opens his mouth.   
I need to know. I'm ready.   
"We fucked. A lot."   
My eyes widen and I recoil away from him violently; I definitely wasn't ready!   
Eren's confession hits me like a ton of bricks and its all I can do to keep from either slumping over in my seat, dead from shock and heartbreak, or becoming hysterical and attacking him like an enraged alley cat; hissing and spitting my rage all the while.   
I want to do one of these things.   
I want to do both.   
I want to do some-fucking-thing, but my ass is glued to this stupid fucking chair and my limbs, which I can usually control with enviable skill, speed, and power, have inexplicably been turned into lead, and I can't move. I can't think. I can't do anything, but listen to my heartbeat thud painfully in my ears as Eren's horrific words repeat in my head, over and over and over again.   
What did he say they did?   
He said that they'd... had sex, right?   
No, no, it was worse than that.   
'We Fucked, a lot,' he'd said.   
That's fucking crazy.   
"Eren, that's fucking crazy," I hear myself calmly say, even as my eyes sting with salty tears. "What does that even mean?"   
I can see the frustration in his eyes, even as his fisted hands turn white knuckled in his lap.   
"We were- shit, I don't know, Mikasa. We were just blowing off steam. Mikasa," he says, looking at me pleadingly, "please. I was just so, so incredibly angry all the time. I'm sick of this joke of a world we live in, and just so frustrated. I'd bumped into Annie one day about a month before graduation in the woods, some words were said, we ended up fighting, a-and then we just- just, fuck, what do I sa-"   
"Why her?" I ask harshly, cutting him off for once, unable to hear anymore about how the person I love had lain with another woman, and that I hadn't even noticed. I feel hot, salty tears pool and then fall from the corners of my eyes, but I haven't a thought left to spare for them, far too caught up in a whirlwind of savage emotions as I am. "Why not m-"   
"Because, Mikasa!" Eren yells, slamming his eyes closed. "Fucking because, okay. I don't want to talk about this anymore. Its not like I loved her or anything. We were just two pissed off freaks who used each other to make ourselves feel better."   
"But what about me Eren!? Why didn't you come to me!? You've got to know that I fucking love you! You've got to!" I scream at him, too upset to feel embarrassed about my unplanned confession. "We could have fucked, Eren! Why would you do this to me? Do you hate me? Am I really just a worthless, punk sister in your eyes, Eren?! Is that it!?"   
I watch, through blurry eyes, as an angry flush colors Eren's entire front, reddening the skin from his navel all the way up to his forehead as he screams, "What!? Are you for real?! No, of course I don't hate you Mikasa! You matter more to me than anything else in this entire fucked up world! I couldn't come to you because- because I...!"   
I watch Eren drop his gaze once again and feel a bomb of impatience explode in my chest. I want, at this moment, absolutely nothing more than to hear exactly why I hadn't been chosen; why Annie fucking Leonhart had warmed Eren's bed instead of me.   
"Why not me, Eren!?" I yell; something incredibly rare for me. "You know I'm crazy for you! You know I'm devoted! Tons of people have told me I'm pretty, Eren. I've never done anything with anyone before, but I'm good at everything. I'm talented, Eren. I know I could make you come! I've dreamt about it! I'd let you fuck me anytime you wanted if you'd just ask Ere-"   
"Shut the fuck up, Mikasa!" Eren screams at me with tears in his eyes. "Just shut the fuck up, already!"   
His eyes are wild and sad at the same time as he suddenly spins on the bed and roughly grabs me by my shoulders. His fingers are digging into my pale flesh painfully, and I'm sure I'll bruise, but I know he's not hurting me on purpose so I ignore the dull pain his grip is causing and stare into his eyes, lost, waiting for him to say something and make it all better.   
"I'm the problem, okay Mikasa? Its me. It's me..." Eren trails off, staring straight into my eyes. "If I was normal I would have come to you, Mikasa, I would have. But I'm not, okay? I fucked Annie because I didn't care about her and she liked how much of a cruel asshole I can be during sex."   
My eyes widen at his unexpected revelation, and when Eren notices my reaction he pounces, desperately saying, through an ashamed flush, "That's right. I'm a sick bastard, okay? An' it's not that my feelings for you are strictly platonic Mi. If I could lay you down and- shit, I don't know, gently make love to you under the stars, or some shit, I would, and I guess I could, but that's just not enough for me. I- I'm too rough, Mikasa. I'm too selfish."   
I watch Eren stop for a second to shake his head, ridding himself of his tears, before continuing, in a slightly more subdued voice. "I fucked Annie because she loved to be tied up, to be told what a worthless slut she was, to feel completely powerless as I wrapped my hands around her neck and fucked her into the ground. She was someone who wanted to be out of control for a little bit, and I guess that I see why, now, and I just wanted to feel in control for an hour or two. Normal sex is just so... unsatisfying, for me. Its fucking sick, yeah, but I love it."   
Eren stopped and huffed through his nostrils, just like he always does when he's pissed off at himself, before looking down and whispering, "I was shocked when you told me I could turn into a titan, yeah, but the truth is... The truth, Mikasa, is that I've known what a monster I am for a pretty long while now. I didn't come to you, 'cause I think that you deserve better. That's all. Because only beasts fuck like me, and you're better than that. Because I didn't want to ruin this," Eren says softly, moving his hands from my shoulders up to my cheeks, before threading his fingers through my inky black tresses, so gently that my heart hurts. "I want sex to be something good for you- tender, ya know? You deserve that. With me, you- you'd end up feeling like an object. Like meat. A toy. I didn't want to go from saving you from a life of sick depravity to forcing it on you myself. When I think about it clearly, yes, I am ashamed of my behavior, but during... I've tried to stop, Mikasa. I've tried, but its useless. Its like I said earlier; its sick, but I fucking love it."   
I watch on, silent, as Eren lets his hands drop down and rest limply at his sides, sighing out a long, low, breath through his nose, before whispering, "I never meant to hurt you, Mikasa. I really do love you, but I'm such shit at showing it. That's why I've been getting so pissed lately when you say shit like, 'You're all I care about', and when you act all attentive-like, catering to my needs. All I can think about is dirty stuff when you're like that, and its wrong."   
A million different thoughts whirl through my head at light speeds, making it impossible for me to figure out how I'm actually feeling. My heart is still lurching every time the mental image of Eren and Annie together pops up, but his words, telling me that he would have come to me, and that he didn't only because he wanted better for me, make my stomach feel funny and my cheeks feel warm.   
Suddenly shattering these turbulent thoughts is the realization that Eren just said that he loves me.   
I have never been considered, by myself or others, to be an overly optimistic person. Despite that though, deep down, I have always, of course, hoped, prayed, that one day, Eren would return the feelings that I've harbored for him for so long. To have it happen now though, with my nerves as frayed as they are and my emotions run so ragged...   
Its all too much, and suddenly I feel something snap and break free.   
As the last vestiges of restraint leave me, I distantly notice that, like all of the other things he's said have impacted me, the naughty things Eren has been saying have similarly had their effect me, and that a tiny puddle of excitement has begun pooling in my panties, making the lips of my pussy slippery and invitingly warm.   
Not only that, but thinking clearly is quickly become harder as well, as I feel myself get hotter and hotter as I slip into lust.   
Eren looks so handsome without his shirt on...   
"You say that I deserve better, huh?" I ask, and immediately flush when I realize how breathily my question came out. Pushing through the embarrassment, I add, "Isn't that for me to decide?"   
I take one quick, steadying, breath to steel my nerves, and then deftly leap from my chair, up, onto the bed, roughly straddling Eren and forcing his head to fall back against the limp mattress beneath us with a soft thud and a startled, "Oof!"   
The feel of his already stiffening member, barely contained behind the paper thin medical pajamas he's wearing, rubbing up against my jean covered pussy, sends electric jolts through my body, and I hear Eren hiss through clenched teeth from below me at the unexpected stimuli.   
I can see the surprise on his face, but more than that, there is apprehensiveness, bordering on fear, etched into his handsome features.   
"Mikasa," he says, and despite the fearful emotions I can see swimming in the depths of his too-expressive eyes, it's in a voice that’s so calm and husky and alpha that my knees grip his hips tighter all on their own, "If you don't get off of me, right now, the relationship that we had before will be over. This isn't play time, Mikasa. Didn't you hear me earlier? I'm cruel. This is not what you want."   
"If its with you, then yes, Eren, it is," I immediately argue back, looking down into his eyes even as I grind my center against him in slow-burning ecstasy, savoring the sinful friction with a pinched expression on my face and a dark, lusty blush across my cheeks. "It's exactly what I want."   
"Mikasa," Eren growls out, and from the way the tendons in his neck are sticking out I can tell that he is straining to stay in control, "I'm fucking serious! Do you have any fucking idea what will happen to me if this doesn't work out? What it will mean to me if you end up thinking that I'm some disgusting freak afterwards? Don't you care at all, you selfish wench?!"   
His words hit me, and I feel my lips pull back into a delighted smile all on their own.   
I know this boy better than to be upset at his panicked lashing-outs.   
I know him so well, in fact, that it doesn't take me but a second to translate his harsh, angry words into back into what he'd really wanted to say.   
'Be sure. I need you. Don't hate me. Don't leave me.'   
He's scared, and just like every other time he's ever been scared of me, I can't help but smile a little bit at his silliness.   
"Eren," I croon down at him adoringly, "you're underestimating me."   
I shift my weight down onto my elbows, one on either side of his messy mop of brown hair, and bring my face within inches of his own. Being this close to him makes his features, currently locked in an expression of tension, all the more vivid, and I feel my excitement grow as his hot breath tickles my nose. His expression remains the same, but I'm far too close to miss the audible gulp he takes.   
It makes me smile down at him.   
God, I love this boy.   
"You don't really think that some rough sex is going to change anything, do you, Eren, you idiot?"   
It’s a rhetorical question, and instead of any more talking I do what I've been wanting to do since I hopped up onto this bed a minute ago. I press a small, chaste kiss down onto his chin and arch my back, raising my ass up in the air and curving my spine, before slowly lowering myself back down against him, grinding my now needy, horny pussy up his front in the most wanton display I can manage; sliding and rutting against his hard body from his knee all the way up to his now fully stiff, cloth covered prick in one drawn out motion. I can't stop a mewling whimper from escaping the back of my throat as a violent wave of pleasure, brought on from dry humping my best friend, crashes into me, and I feel my starchy, white, button-up shirt scrape pleasantly against my delicate nipples as they harden into pebbled nubs.   
I blink, and suddenly my left shoulders is hurting and the room looks different.   
"Give me your scarf."   
I look up and realize that, now, I'm the one laying down on the med bed, right where Eren had been a second ago. For him to have pulled such a move off on me... He's gotten better.   
"Mikasa," he says calmly, and from my prone position below him, Eren's stern expression is two times more intimidating than normal, thanks to the dramatic angle I'm looking up at him from. He's sitting on his knees, straddling my pelvis, frowning down at me, waiting. He has the exact same physique as his titan, and without a shirt there's nothing to soften the intimidating atmosphere that clings to him, leaving me feeling oddly nervous and excited.   
"Why?" I ask with half a mind, too awed by the situation I've found myself in and Eren's imposing visage to focus as intently on his words as I normally do.   
Eren's frown deepens and suddenly, he's viciously lashing out at me, too fast for me to do anything but wince back into the bed. Rather than the smack or punch I'd feared was coming, Eren has instead captured my pert nipples between his thumbs and forefingers through my shirt, although all he's doing at the moment is holding the hypersensitive nubs in place, frowning down at me exactly as he'd been doing.   
"Mi," he purrs throatily, gently beginning to roll the pebbled buds back and forth, "when I tell you to do something, what do you do?"   
An electric thrill shoots down my spine at Eren's commanding, controlling question, and I'm quick to meekly answer back, "Listen."   
Eren pinches down hard and twists my nipples the instant the answer leaves my mouth, wrinkling my shirt, and I'm helpless to stop my legs from flailing about as I shriek in a mixture of pain and intense, unexpected pleasure.   
Half a second later, it's over, and I hear Eren whisper down to me, "That's it exactly, baby."   
Between his warm smile, tender tone, and soothing rub he's now giving my abused nipples, I feel my heart flutter hard as I lay below him, panting lightly. Hungry for more; hungry to please, I remember his earlier command and quickly pull my thick, woolen, scarf off over the top of my head and hold its bundled form up to him, misty eyed and sporting a small smile.   
He wraps his hands around my forearms and slowly pulls them upwards; guiding my arms into position perpendicular to the floor even as his fingers and palms slide up, towards my wrists. His touch is electric, and I can feel the hairs on my arms standing up as his hands creep higher and higher, until finally, his rough, calloused, hands reach my own slimmer, though just as weathered, ones, and he takes my beloved scarf away from me.   
A brief flash of unease passes through me as the last of the fabric slips free of my grasp, but as I spot him begin to wind it up around his own neck, I feel the tension slip back out. If there's one person I would trust with something so precious to me, it would of course be him.   
He finishes covering his neck with my scarf, which makes me happy, since he was definitely too cold earlier, and suddenly his hands are back by my own, capturing my wrists in a firm hold before trapping them together above my head.   
"Hold still," I hear him say.   
I look back up at him and my mouth goes dry at the hooded, almost glazed look I see in his eyes.   
Eren is really getting into this...   
He takes his hands and begins to trace the lines of my face with the rough pads of his fingertips; caressing my bottom lip with his thumb and massaging my right earlobe. His head cocks to the side cutely, and then he moves his hands again, settling his warm palms down flat against my flushed cheeks. The pads of his thumbs ghost over the skin below my eyes, petting the sensitive flesh tenderly, and he smiles at me.   
I lazily smile back at him, happily lost under his tender ministrations.   
He entertains himself like this for another few seconds, and then he slides his hands further back, threading his fingers through my rare, black hair.   
"Mi," he whispers; leaning in and slowly tightening his grip, "tell me that you love me again."   
My eyes widen at his demand, and I'm all to happy to oblige him.   
"I love you, Eren," I murmur, "I always have."   
His grip on my hair tightens till its at the edge of painful, and then his lips come crashing down, not onto my own, as I'd been hoping, but to my neck, which is now jutting out due to Eren pulling my head back by my hair. The feel of his lips, trailing tiny, barely-there kisses up and down my throat, is intoxicating, and I feel my legs flex at the sensation overload, curling my toes. He plants three more kisses in a line, from the center of my throat over to the side of my neck, where he then begins to lick and suck and nibble at my tingling flesh, sending waves of ticklish pleasure through my body.   
Badly wanting to thread my fingers through his thick, bark colored mane, I start to reach my hands down when, quick as a cannon, Eren snaps his intense, green and blue eyed gaze back up to mine warningly. 'Hold still,' I remember him telling me, as I feel myself start to grow nervous under his eerily steady gaze.   
'Hold still.'   
Half a second passes, I gulp once, and then avert my eyes submissively; letting my arms fall back bodiless above my head where they hang over the edge of the bed.   
"Good girl," Eren mocks down at me, and I am surprised at myself and the total lack of anger his comment raises in me. Not reacting at all like I may have guessed, I instead feel myself become a little more excited.   
A little more lost, in an ever deepening sea of tingling fog.   
I'm too inexperienced with intimacy of this flavor to tell just yet, but perhaps I'm like Eren after all?   
Whether that’s true or not, the thought of a dominating Eren is undeniably a thrilling one, and while I do appreciate the restraint he's tried to show me so far, with his soft touches and warm smiles, I can't deny the part of me that's ready and yearning for Eren to do as he'd threatened; to take control and own me.   
Something of my inner thoughts must have read across my face, because suddenly Eren's whole countenance changes, and he's tearing at my shirt like an animal, fisting the fabric between buttons with strong, steady hands and ripping, sending little clear buttons flying around the room and leaving my shirt wide open, with nothing but my sports bra left to hide my breasts.   
I watch on, breathless, as Eren pulls back for a moment, balanced on his knees, just above my womanhood, staring down at me. His eyes vulgarly travel down my body before pausing to linger on my abdominals, and I feel my cheeks heat up in embarrassment ever so slightly. I have heard before that most men prefer their women to be soft and voluptuous, and the sculpted abs that 3DMG training and use grant aren't exactly conducive to that body type. Eren seems to notice my embarrassed expression, but, to my relief, he just shakes his head fondly and laughs. I comes out sounding somewhat mean, but I'm reassured by his reaction all the same.   
As long as I'm good enough for him; that's all that matters to me.   
Eren, finished laughing at my shame, tsk's, and says, "Look at you; strong, confident, Mikasa Ackerman, feeling shy about her six pack."   
He takes his hands and curls them like they're claws. Slowly, he reaches down, closer and closer towards me, until his fingers are making indents into my skin. I feel my muscles convulse lightly in sensory overload when he then begins to slide his hands up; raking his fingernails up against my exposed belly at an agonizingly slow pace.   
"Worried something so manly will turn me off? Scared that your not pretty enough?" he asks cruelly, never pausing in his relentless assault on my belly. His nails are leaving angry red lines up my front and setting my nerves on fire, making my muscles twitch constantly at the mix of pain and ticklish pleasure coursing through me.   
"Idiot. I suppose I should let you know that I quite like them," he whispers under his breath, although I manage to catch it.   
Finally, his hands reach the bottom of my plain, white, sports bra, and without a moments hesitation he slip his wandering hands underneath it.   
As his rough hands, hidden from sight by the white material I usually use for support, begin to map out the curves and swells of my somewhat large breasts, I can't help but arch up, into his touch and mewl out my approval.   
Something about the way he goes under my clothes to fondle my sensitive chest, instead of just stripping me completely, is incredibly hot to me. Its like he's telling me, 'I don't need to be alone with you. I don't need you naked. I'll do what I want to you, whenever I want. You don't need to strip or even approve. You belong to me.'   
My pussy aches at the arousing thought, and I let out a shameful wail as the mess I feel pooling in my panties grows.   
I notice Eren's cheeks redden at my horny whimpers, but instead of sending out any kind of bashful vibes, he's instead practically oozing perverted delight.   
"Enough of this shit," he growls out, rocking his fuck-ready cock bulge down against my submissive, jean covered pussy. I feel my face pinch in ecstasy as he continues the motion, mushing my slippery slit up and down through my jeans as he starts to push my bra up.   
A second later, the chest supporting cloth obscures my vision, and then it's slipping off of my still outstretches arms; falling down to the cold floor below. I'm left with my rosy breasts exposed; heaving up and down heavily with every breath I take. My nipples, both surrounded by their own ring of small, rose-petal pink flesh, are already pebbled achingly, but still they manage to stiffen further under Eren's savage, hungry gaze.   
"Fuck," Eren whispers out as he doubles over, burying his face in my humble cleavage. He's content to just inhale and exhale for a long couple of seconds, enjoying the smell of my flesh, until finally he places a single, solitary kiss right in the valley of my chest.   
I can feel my head swim at his sweetness, but then in the next instant he's all raw, carnal lust again, licking and sucking lewdly at my right nipple while torturing my left with his pinching, flicking fingers.   
The pleasurable vibes running through me now are different than the ones before. Instead of striking and then slowly ebbing away, the pleasure I feel now is stacking; building up and on top on itself as Eren continues to devour and abuse my sensitive tits, grinding his bulging cock down against my stiff, aching clit all the while.   
I watch as Eren comes up for breath, freeing my tingling nipple from his mouth's sinful ministration for a moment. Two strings of barely-there saliva, traveling from my flushed tit to Eren's full lips, glisten in the candlelight, and I feel my pulse quicken further in excitement. I've dreamt about seeing Eren this way before, and to have it happening for real, right now, is almost too much.   
Eren stops admiring my breasts for a moment to look up at me and say, "Your tits are a little small, Mi, but fuck, are they perky. I love them. I've decided that, from now on, it would be best if I suck on them at least once, every night, before I go to sleep."   
I shiver and my thighs squeeze together reflexively.   
Eren leans in closer.   
"I wonder though," he whispers huskily, shifting himself so that he's now laying next to me, propped up on an elbow, with a hand still idly fondling one of my breasts and one of his pajama clad legs still nestled between my own, slowly sawing away at my virgin cunt, "just what they would look like..." he continues, barely loud enough for me to hear, "full of milk?"   
My eyes widen in shock, and I can feel my heartbeat start to hammer away as adrenaline floods my system.   
Just what is he implying?!   
Could he really be saying...   
Oh fuck, Eren.   
I open my mouth, "Wha-"   
"Lean up."   
I blink in surprise.   
"Huh?" I ask, intelligently.   
Eren smiles a smile full of teeth, producing yet another shiver from me, and repeats himself.   
"Lean up. On your elbows. I'm going to play with your cunt for a while, and I want you to watch."   
Holy shit.   
"Holy shit," I say dumbly, staring wide eyed at his amused face.   
I pull myself up with my belly, which flexes my abs, something I notice Eren turn and admire right away, until I'm high enough to prop myself up on my elbows.   
Now I'm resting back on my forearms, with Eren's face right next to mine, watching as his hand, which had been softly caressing and fondling my right tit, begins to travel lower.   
Eren leans his head towards me and lifts his chin, before lowering it back down in the hollow of my collar bone, where he watches his hand's progress with me.   
He's so sweet...   
He fists his hand, which is just below my breasts now, save for his pointer and middle fingers, and makes it look like his hand is walking down my belly. His antics draw an amused grin from me, especially when he makes it look like his hand loses its balance and slips into my belly button, which tickles. I can tell Eren's having a good time too, because just before his hand reaches the top of my jeans, he stops, turns his head, and presses a long, steady kiss into my jaw.   
I should have jumped his bones a long, long time ago.   
After a long few seconds, he's pulling back, only an inch, and looking me dead in the eyes.   
"Look," he whispers out hoarsely, turning his attention back towards his hand.   
I look, and see that he's begun fumbling with the button of my jeans.   
A second later, after two quick tries, Eren succeeds, and the metal button of my jeans makes a soft 'pop' as it comes undone, leaving the top of my jeans to yawn open, revealing the very top of my thin, small, white, cotton panties.   
Eren's chin is still resting in the hollow of my collarbone, so its no trouble for me to catch his whispered, "Spread your legs a little for me."   
Mesmerized, I silently follow his order, pulling my legs apart at the knees, further and further, until I'm left looking like a complete slut, with my legs spread wantonly apart.   
"Good girl," Eren whispers, before tugging on my zipper. Spreading my legs put the material under stress, so its easy for him, even though he's only using one hand, to unzip me.   
Now the opening in my pants is large enough that the entire front of my panties can be seen, and I feel my face flush red in embarrassment at the obvious wet spot I see near the bottom of my knickers. I'm so soaked that the material has become nigh see through in that spot, and the lines of my pussy lips are visible through the cloth.   
"Oh?" Eren practically purrs smugly. "What's this?"   
His hand snakes down, under my panties, and suddenly a flash goes off behind my eyes as the rough pads of his hand skim over my swollen clit.   
"Erk!" I gargle, having tried to scream half way through swallowing the saliva pooling in my mouth.   
Eren smirks at my reaction, but instead of giving my aching bundle of nerves more attention, the bastard, he dips his hand lower still, until I can feel his fingers cup the hot, slippery flesh that is my womanhood.   
"Oh dear, Mikasa," he mocks, pushing against the bottom of my slit's opening with his middle finger, "just look at how eager you are."   
His finger pushes in and curls up, sliding against the entire length of my cunt's opening, and I let out another unintelligible whimper at the sensation.   
It feels like my whole fucking body is on fire, and I love it.   
"Look at this," he says with an odd look on his face, as he leans against me harder, mushing his left cheek against my right.   
He slowly withdraws his hand from my panties, skimming his palm across my clitoris again, making me buck my hips up, and shows his glistening fingers off. His middle finger, the one that'd collected my natural fuck-lube directly from my quim, is actually so soaked that I can see a drop of my love, glistening in the candlelight, slide down, past his palm, past his wrist, until finally it ends, spent, halfway down his forearm.   
The sight is so arousing, so erotic, that I have to close my eyes for a moment and just shiver.   
When I open them back up, I see Eren playing with the lubrication; rubbing his middle finger and thumb together before pulling them apart, leaving lewd strands of my pussy's slickness to span the gap.   
"To think, that you were this soaked the whole time... Mi, are you really so starved for my cock? You're eager little cunt's so hungry that it's actually drooling. What a mess..." he teases playfully.   
My cheeks flush further in shame at his words, but I'm way, way too far gone to let something like self respect or dignity keep me from sluttily whimpering out, "Please, Eren. Please. I need it..."   
He laughs, surprising me, and says, "Is that how you think this works? That you can just let me play with your sloppy, slobbery, cunt, and suddenly I'll let you have my cock? You're funny, Mikasa, thinking you have what it takes to earn that from me."   
I look at him, upset at his dismissal, and confused at his words.   
He adopts a put upon expression, sighs, and says, "I guess it would be cruel of me to not at least give you a chance to prove yourself..."   
Part of me wants to smack him; me, beg him to have sex with me? Like its some kind of imposition on his part...   
Another part of me, though, is curiously excited at the thought of earning it. Of working towards his stiff prick like it’s a prize at a carnival that I can't have without trying.   
Plus, I can't help but remember that, yes, actually, Eren obviously can pick and choose who he wants to sleep with and doesn't need me for sex; I hate her fucking guts but Annie was, painful as it is to admit, at least somewhat attractive.   
Kinda.   
Bitch.   
"Or not..." I hear him murmur out from next to me.   
The insecurity I hear creeping into his voice reminds me that I haven't responded in an awkwardly long time; probably leading him to worry he'd gone too far with me or something else equally ridiculous.   
I want to show him that I'm still on board one hundred percent, so I whine out, "Please, tell me. Whatever it is, I'll do it."   
Curious about something, I somewhat questioningly add, "Master?"   
I'm giving him a look that asks, 'How do you feel about me calling you that?'   
The understanding between us goes both ways, and when a small look of revelation crosses his features, showing in his expression that he got my nonverbal question, I'm reassured of our connection's specialness.   
In response to my inquiring look he just shrugs his shoulders uncomfortably.   
Ah, got it.   
He likes it but won't push if I'm disagreeable.   
One in a million, this boy.   
Having more than decided, and growing tired of this lull, I lean my head down and angle myself so that my soft, pink, lips are brushing against the top of his ear by the slimmest margins; ghosting over the flesh as I tremble in place.   
"Master?" I whisper out. "Please. My body is yours; to use and fuck and rape and defile as you see fit. Please," I continue, no longer acting at all, "tell me what to do. My pussy needs you so bad it hurts, so please, please Master..."   
He turns his head towards me and I'm graced with a flash of his expression, so open and adoring and sweet, that I almost cry when it vanishes. Taking its place is a look of absolute, animal, carnal, fuck-lust.   
Play time is over.   
"On the floor. On your knees," he growls out.   
Half a second passes, and I'm there.   
Eren very calmly gets off of the bed and stands in front of me. He's less than a foot away, so I have to look up at an angle that's rough on my neck to look into his eyes.   
I'm also face to face with the tent in Eren's pajamas.   
"Pull them down," Eren commands down at me, and I feel my mouth and slit both water in anticipation.   
"Yes, Master," I acquiesce softly.   
I reach my excited, trembling hands up, left before right, and gently place them against his pajama's elastic waistband. I can't help but play with the material for a moment, fascinated at the thought of something so weak and simple hiding the glorious cock of such an intense man all by itself.   
Now even more eager than before, I pinch the top of Eren's pajama bottoms; folding the top of the waistband down with my thumbs and pinching the material against my curled pointer fingers, exposing an entire new inch of Eren's previously hidden body. Full of anticipation, I lean in and continue; dragging the unworthy garment down, off of Eren's body. More and more of the sharp V shape his muscles make gets revealed, until both Eren's PJ's and I get stuck on his proud cock, with has stiffly stayed at attention this whole time.   
Even through the fabric, its so warm...   
I tug down harshly, making sure to pull a little more slack towards me, and suddenly I'm rewarded with the fabulous sight of Eren's most private part; swollen and hot and throbbing and fucking thick!   
I can't help but gasp up at him, completely taken by the sight of Eren like this.   
Eren sees an opening and attacks.   
In a flash, he's roughly grabbing a handful of my hair; gathering the majority of my inky black locks inside one fisted grip; leaving my hair to hang from the end of his hand in an odd facsimile of a ponytail.   
The sudden move and pain have me letting out a low hiss through clenched teeth, but with a simple command of, "Open," from Eren, my lips are once again spread wide in obedience.   
"Let's try some stuff out, see what works best..." Eren murmurs out, seemingly to himself, before he refocuses on me and orders, "Tongue out."   
Eren's swollen prick pulses in time with his heartbeat, and I'm powerless to look away; hypnotized by the way his flushed cock looks and smells and the heat I can feel radiating off of it, even from a few inches away.   
Suddenly I feel Eren snatch my hair, arching my body backwards painfully. I feel my weight begin to shift from my knees back to the tops of my feet I'm leaning so far back; exposing my naked chest and baring my throat painfully. I look up and see Eren looming over me, staring down with smoldering eyes that demand my attention.   
I gulp, and it sounds out unnaturally loud in the small, silent, room.   
Eren sighs, before reaching his free hand down and unceremoniously pushing his warm thumb into my mouth, surprising me.   
"Mikasa," he growls out, curling his thumb into a hook and pulling at my cheek, stretching my mouth and lips to the side in a blatant display of control, "were you sleeping baby?"   
"No, Master," I meekly reply, and I can feel my cheeks heating up further in humiliation.   
Despite the shame pumping through my system, I can't deny that my pussy is absolutely gushing now.   
This is pretty fun...   
"Hmm," he hums out, gently pulling me back into my earlier, more comfortable position on my knees. "Well, I guess I'll let you ignoring me slide this time... If you do it again, however," Eren casually continued through a superior grin, "I'll be taking you over my knee. Understand?"   
Eren's threatening to spank me...   
Oh, fuck yes!   
Still, while it sounds promising, it'll have to wait, because I wasn't lying earlier when I'd said I was aching for him.   
"Yes, Master," I slur out from around his hooked digit, averting my eyes in submission.   
"Good," Eren chirps out happily, seemingly doing a complete one-eighty in personality. "Then lets get back to it, okay? Stick your tongue out and try not to suffocate; I'm going to fuck your throat raw for a little, so do your best, yeah?" he finishes with a smile, removing his thumb from my cheek.   
His unfiltered vulgarity sparks something in me, and my hips roll forward on their own, fucking at the air in the hopes of finding stimulation.   
"Ah, right," Eren laughs out, looking down at my wide, charcoal eyes, and my wet, gaping mouth. "You must be feeling quite needy too."   
He reaches his free hand down again, his other still occupied with holding my head in place, and strokes his saliva coated thumb against my cheek softly, although there is more condescendence than sweetness in his eyes as he does so.   
"M'kay, here's the deal. I've been dreaming of tearing your slutty little cunt up for years now, so ya don't really need to worry too much about sucking dick perfectly just yet; I'll be making you scream later regardless. But," Eren said, tightening his hold on my hair, "if I feel your fucking teeth on my cock even once I'm gonna just beat off and send ya packing, alright? So just keep your mouth open, your tongue out, and your eyes up. It's not really how a blowjob's supposed to work, but since you're new to it I'll be doing all the work."   
"Yes, Master," I meekly tone out, horrified at the though of being left in this state and ruining my chances with Eren.   
Determined to not mess this up, I widen my mouth as far as I can and jut my tongue out lewdly, more than happy to serve as a flesh sleeve for Eren to fuck if it means having a chance to become one with him later.   
"That's my girl," Eren coos down at me, and I feel myself flush with sexual pride.   
I give two slow blinks up at him, savoring the chance to just enjoy holding eye contact with the person I love, before Eren slowly pulls me forward.   
The swollen head of his godly prick presses up against the slippery surface of my tongue, and I relish the somewhat salty taste of his stiff manhood. Eren's beautiful eyes flutter shut in ecstasy, and I savor his expression even more than the flavor of his meaty cock.   
He continues to pull my head closer with his tightly fisted hand, spearing his throbbing prick deeper and deeper into my salivating mouth; letting out a low moan of approval causes my head to spin.   
"God, I should have raped this little mouth of your ages ago, Mi. The ridges in the roof of your mouth make it feel like a pussy; its amazing," Eren groans out, just letting his hot member saw back and forth against the top of my mouth an inch or so for a few seconds.   
After softly fucking his warm, sensitive cockhead up against the roof of my mouth, Eren seems to bore of it and goes back to his earlier course of action; pulling my face further and further down on his thick prick.   
Soon enough, I feel the slick tip of his dick brush against the very back of my throat, tickling the sensitive flesh and drawing a soft gag from me, despite my efforts to hold it back. I don't have much of a gag reflex, but it's still there, unfortunately.   
"It's okay," Eren assures me with a smile. "You can gag. Annie was a gagger too, and I've come to enjoy the mess it makes."   
The thought of Annie getting her slobbery mouth raped by Eren's beautiful cock spawns a deep jealousy in me, but the sick thrill that accompanies it makes me wonder if I can add being a minor cuckold to my recently discovered submission fetish.   
I hope not. Annie is one of my least favorite people of all time, and the twisted pleasure thinking of her and Eren together brings me just isn't worth the emotional pain and frustration that follow.   
I'm not given any more time to analyze my odd reaction further as Eren smoothly pulls me off of his cock; blessing me with a quick glance at its wet, shiny perfection.   
The moment is over in a second, and suddenly I'm getting forced back down onto his prick, which slicks its way to the back of my mouth; bumping the back of my throat again and drawing another squelchy gag from me.   
"Eyes up, Love," Eren reminds me as he withdraws his rod slightly, and I aim my gaze back up, having been too fascinated by the sight of a penis disappearing into my mouth to remember his earlier orders.   
Looking up at Eren like this, with his thick cock still sheathed between my lips, sends another strong bolt of naughty delight arcing down my back; striking at my already embarrassingly ready cunt brutally.   
The lust grows to too much once again and, just as before, my hips buck forward; searching for and failing to find something to fuck.   
The horny smirk tugging at the corner of Eren's mouth as he watches me writhe below him does absolutely nothing to alleviate my near-peaking sexual frustration.   
"Easy girl," he coos down at me through a smug grin, before roughly slamming my face forward; so far down that the small patch of dark, course pubic hairs he has tickles the tip of my nose, and the spongy head of his dick mushes against the back of my throat.   
"Mmm, fu~ck me!" I hear him groan out from above me as he roughly holds my head in place; leisurely applying pressure to his sensitive cockhead with my slippery throat, staring straight down into my teary, upturned eyes all the while.   
Second after second tic by, but Eren shows no signs of his having any intent to release me at all. Desperation creeps up my spine, and a second later, wet, desperate, squealing sounds escape from the back of my throat as I try to scream for air; trying and failing to pull my face away from Eren's powerful grip. I feel my face turn red, and then purple, as Eren continues to mercilessly pressure fuck my mouth; his rhythmic gyrations drawing slobbery lurches from me every second and a half or so even as I scream around his cock.   
Finally, just as I feel I'm about to pass out, Eren pulls my head back; freeing me from his sloppy, drool-coated cock, and I manage to suck in a desperate breath.   
I watch Eren's hooded eyes study me; focusing on the thin tear tracks that run from the corners of my eyes down, before shifting to look at the somewhat-thick trail of saliva coating my chin, and then enjoying the sight of my heaving, glistening breasts, which are thrusting their too-hard nipples into the air in sync with my labored panting.   
"You did good, Mi," Eren says sincerely down to me after I catch my breath. "S'not how I said we'd do it, but looking at you now; there's just no way I can wait around. That slutty little pussy of yours is mine now, and it's high time I claim it as such; know what I mean?"   
I gulp reflexively in nervousness, more ready to join with Eren than I've ever been to do anything, and manage a single feeble nod.   
"Good. Well, c'mere," he commands, reaching a hand down and pulling me up in one smooth motion. "It's kinda boring, but since its your first time n'all we'll go ahead and stick with missionary, least at first, m'kay?"   
Eren tilts his head to the side in askance, and I feel my eyes widen.   
"S-sure," I stutter out, more than a little taken aback by Eren's abruptness. "Oh, I mean, uh, yes, Master," I correct myself immediately, although Eren doesn't really react to my slip up anyway, thankfully.   
In fact, he seems amused with my nervousness, and chuckles out, "Cool, go ahead 'n hop up on here for me," while patting the tall medical bed.   
I start to lift my half-jean'd ass up to rest on the thin bed when Eren stops me by rolling his eyes and snarking out, "Well strip first, of course. I'm eager ta fuck too but come on now. Work with me here."   
"R-right!" I rush to say back, flushing a deep red, embarrassed beyond belief.   
I reach down and work my thumbs beneath the fabric of my panties' waistband, much less sensually than I'd done with Eren's PJ's a moment ago, and wrestle both them and my tight fitting denim jeans off quickly; furiously yanking the material down in my haste to be nude.   
A second later and I'm as in the buff as the Adonis-like Jäger in front of me; standing with my hands clasped together behind my back, with my absolutely soaked panties and jeans pooled around my ankles.   
Keeping my hands behind my back, with my chin pressed down flush against the pale, milky skin of my neck, I take a step out of my discarded clothes, towards Eren, trying my best to appear as submissive and eager to please as I'm feeling.   
With my head bowed in deference, and my eyes already aimed low, I'm treated to the pleasantly arousing sight of Eren's cock, still slickly coated with my saliva and hard as ever, jump up in excitement as my childhood friend takes me in with his ravenous, greedy eyes.   
"I thought I told you to get up on the fucking table," Eren croaks out, and the drunken, lust fueled quality of his voice sends yet another thrill shooting down my spine.   
I look up, away from the mesmerizing sight of Eren's slick prick, glistening in the candlelight, and hop up onto the thin mattress without comment; unwilling to do anything that may postpone our carnal union further.   
Eren clears his throat, fixing his voice, and returns to his more dominating countenance, calling out for me to, "Spread your legs," to which I comply; drawing my knees apart and resting my ankles on the very edges of the bed.   
The cool air strikes at my exposed, slippery flesh, and goose bumps break out along my arms and legs.   
Wasting no time, Eren joins me on the bed, moving into the spot where my legs had previously been and resting on his rear; with his legs folded behind him and to the sides so that his heels came to rest on either side of his sculpted ass, which I note is much paler than the rest of him, courtesy of the lack of sunlight that part of him sees.   
Even his tan lines are charming...   
"Mikasa..." he whispers out, "You're just too much, you know that? Too fucking much. I mean, fuck me, just look at this gorgeous thing!" Eren crows out from atop me, before hunching down and greedily probing at my cunt's wet lips with the pads of his calloused fingers; stroking and pinching and mushing with carnal delight.   
I shut my eyes in one part embarrassment and two parts nigh-unbearable pleasure, and I feel my toes curl on their own. I'm so exposed that it feels like every single person in the entire world is watching as my childhood friend teases and plays with my most private area, but at the same time my muscles are twitching and flexing at near random with more slutty delight and bodily ecstasy than I can handle.   
It's a powerful cocktail, and I'm helpless to stop yet another tiny flood from escaping my salivating pussy, and I just know the response isn't missed by Eren.   
"Shit, Mikasa, you've got a slut's pussy for sure!" he shouts out in glee. "Just a hint of cunt lips, perfect for hugging cock, with a clit the size of a pea and enough fuck-lube gushing out to slick up a whole platoon's worth of cock! Ooh, and it's all mine! Mine, mine, mine! These cock-kissin' lips are mine!"   
Eren smiles down at my squirming form maniacally, grabbing and pulling on my sensitive cunt lips, spreading the entrance of my womanhood open wide, despite my virgin status, making my legs flex and curl around his ass in surprised pleasure and pain. "This slutty little clit, stiff as my own cock? Mine!" Eren relents and releases my poor pussy lips, only to quickly run his thumb up the slit of my vagina, collecting a healthy drop of my center's nectar, before grinding said digit down against my needy clitoris hard.   
I cry out with a lung-burning, "Ahhhh!" as the universe explodes behind my eyes and my muscles clamp down, none so hard as those of my pussy, which spasm away in a frenzy; clamping down on nothing and milking away pointlessly, trying to squeeze every last drop of boiling cum from the cock I'm wishing was there.   
Eren shudders out in sick, perverted pleasure above me as I cum onto his fingers, enjoying my pleasure right along with me, despite his lack of physical satisfaction.   
"Ah, fuck, that's the stuff!" he crows out loudly, all but roaring out his victory from above me; fingers and thick, angry cock both still lathered in my body's juices.   
He's just... otherworldly in his intensity; more than human in body, mind, and soul.   
"I fucking live for this shit," he continues, oblivious to my inner thoughts and awe, growling his confession out with gritted teeth and tightly shut eyes.   
A few seconds pass in silence, with Eren just letting the pornographic nature of our surroundings soak in, until finally I come back down from my high, just in time to hear Eren's low, almost angry sounding whispered claim of, "Mmm, and finally, my favorite; the closest thing to God or truth or nirvana I'll ever get in this world; your abso-fucking-lutely gorgeous, pure, virgin pussy."   
And with that, Eren leans in, staring straight down into my dark, stormy eyes as he lowers his hands to mine, intertwining our fingers so sweetly that I fear I'll melt while staring up into his gorgeous green orbs.   
Not stopping there, he seals the deal, oh so carefully positioning the soft, spongy head of his rock hard cock to rest against the slippery entrance of my overly-ready cunt; nestling the mushroom'd head of his hot prick just between the godly wetness of my pussy, reveling in the sinful pleasure that simply touching down there brings.   
Then, so, so slowly, he begins to spear into my center; rolling his sculpted hips forward and driving his seeming furnace-hot cock deeper into me; past my shamefully slippery lips, until, at a snails pace, the bulbous head of his thick, fit cock breaches the entrance of my slutty canal, stretching and rubbing against my too-sensitive pussy walls, making the hot, ribbed flesh quiver and squeeze down on the intrusion, hugging and raping my childhood friend-turned-lover's fat, woman-taming cockhead with as much love and devotion as I can manage.   
"Mmnng~!!!" I hear myself moan out wantonly from somewhere far away; too caught up in the way Eren's pulsing cock is making me feel to pay my other senses much attention, save for my eyes, which are locked in place; tearfully staring up at my lover with all the faithful devotion and raw worship that I feel for him plainly on display.   
"You're my girl, Mikasa," Eren coos down to me, stuffing and sliding his slick way into me, drawing a gasp from my breathless lungs at the alien, blissful feeling. There's pain there, too; Eren's meaty rod is far too thick for a girl who's only ever massaged her clit before, and I'm happy that the discomfort his size brings me is overshadowed tenfold by the physical and emotional perfection I'm feeling.   
"Eren!" I involuntarily cry out as his cunt-mapping cock grinds against something inside me, feeling like an itch I'd always had but never noticed being scratched but somehow even more satisfying. "Oh, God, Eren, there!" I can't help but wail out needily, snaking my pale legs around his firm buttocks and thrusting myself up, further onto his angrily pulsing cock, desperate for more of the indescribable feeling.   
He's having none of it though, and with a stern, though also smug and strained, "I noticed, let me do my fuckin' thing!" Eren removes one of his hands from mine and moves it to rest firmly down against my flushed hip, straining my skin white around where his forceful fingertips dig into my skin, savagely pinning me down as the last inch of his cock sinks into me, bumping against my sensitive cervix and drawing a neck-arching gasp from me.   
Through teary eyes, I manage to glance a look at Eren, and even with my currently blurry vision, I can clearly see the very last vestiges of humanity leave his eyes, as he surrenders himself to his carnal yearnings, wrapping his other large hand around my waist before smoothly unsheathing himself ninety-nine percent of the way out of my horribly wet cunt, until only the very tip of his lewdly shiny cock is pressed against the wildly contracting mouth of my cum-thirsty pussy.   
"Ngh!" Eren grunts out in pure alpha exertion as he positively rams his wildly engorged manhood deep inside of me, knocking on my womb's front door once again, such is his brutality. I start to level out into a sluttily moaning, shameless toy for Eren to sexually annihilate, letting my back arch wildly as the beast above me continues to wildly rut in and out of my spastically spasming cunt, letting out little, high pitched chirps every time his almost too-hot meat pounds down into me, wildly scraping against my recently discovered bundle of nerves before hammering down against the end of my pussy with all the force of a fucking mallet.   
With no end to the physical onslaught in sight, I'm suddenly screaming with every fiber of my being as my legs try, and fail, to hold Eren's twitching cockhead deep within me, instinctively trying to ensure that, even as I desperately try to survive through a absolutely apocalyptic orgasm, my mate's hot, boiling seed manages to shoot into my womb. However, I distantly realize, still peaking due to Eren's unrelenting assault, there is a distinct gap between my and Eren's sexual endurance, and while I'm still seeing white and squirming against his iron-like hold mindlessly, his orgasm has yet to hit him. Not sure how to stimulate the monster pounding my recently tight pussy into oblivion even more, since my quim was desperately milking at the shifter's relentless cock already, seemingly instinctively knowing that a beast with such brutal vitality would surely make for the perfect father, I can only start blubbering out slutty affections to Eren, desperate to be impregnated and allowed to regain my sanity.   
"Oh my fucking God! My legs won't stop shaking Eren! I'm still coming, baby, still! Eren, please! Please, rape my cunt into submission, never stop fucking me, please God, I want your child!" I scream, and am rewarded as a guttural roar, reminiscent of his titan form's challenging cry, rips out of Eren's throat as he roughly fists my ass in his hands, jailing the swollen, abused pea of flesh that is my clitoris flush against his pelvis. The torrential gush of scalding hot cum splashing against and then inside my bruised cervix in long, mighty ropes of thick pearlescent, leaves me to wriggle on the bed like a worm on a hook as the hyper-overload frying my brain pushes me to the edge of bliss until there's nothing I could do but thrash wildly is ecstasy and scream out my love until my breath leaves me.   
He and I remain locked together in transcendental bliss, one flesh and whole until finally my legs stop shaking, my satisfied pussy stops squeezing, and Eren's breaths begin to even out. Finally, more than a whole minute after he'd peaked, Eren slides his now flaccid member out from within me, although the gentle sloshing of the warm cum he leaves behind in me stops any feelings of loss from taking root, and he simply lays down next to me, resting his head on his own tricep, letting the arm dangle off the top of the mattress while lazily wrapping his strong arm around my middle, drawing me closer to him in true dominant animal fashion with a single pull.   
I quickly tangle my legs with his and return his embrace, feeling as if I am an entirely different person than the sick-with-concern young woman who'd woken up just this morning. I want to say something, to mark the occasion and cement the day as a turning point in my life, but the lulling warmth radiating off of Eren's sweaty body, combined with the slow throb of contented soreness between my legs and the creeping hold of exhaustion keep me from opening my mouth.   
As I silently let the pull of sleep claim me, twice as tired from the mental and physical rollercoaster than I'd thought I was, the tiniest of doubts gnawing at me is put to rest as Eren, for the first time that night, tenderly presses his swollen lips against my own partially open lips in a proper kiss and says, "We belong to each other now, Mikasa; forever and ever."   
"Forever and ever," I agreeably mumble against his neck before letting darkness claim me.


End file.
